In the related art, there exists a system that presents, on a screen of a client device, information such as media content captured by continuously capturing an optical signal transmitted by visible light communication.
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-286846, also filed by the applicant of the present application, discloses an information providing system made up of a transmitting device, a client device, and a server. In this information providing system, the transmitting device modulates identification information that identifies content, and transmits the modulated information using light as a communication medium. The client device receives the modulated information by capturing the transmitting device, and acquires the identification information by conducting a decoding process. The client device transmits the identification acquired from the transmitting device to the server, receives content identified by the identification information from the server, and displays the received content on a display screen. Thus, the information providing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-286846 provides a user with a function of viewing information with a simple operation.